Pirate Series (1): Drink up me 'earties yo ho!
by SkyGem88
Summary: She was the daughter of Governor Isles of Port Hemsworth, and cousin of Elizabeth Swan whose father was Governor Swan of Port Royal. She was an orphan left by her Italian trader father in Port Royal. She wants to be a healer and a contributor to society. She wants to be a pirate.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles and Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

To say that it was an adventure was an understatement for the 10 year old Elizabeth Swan. After months of begging (even though it was very unladylike) and coaxing Commodore Swan, her father, he finally agreed to allow his only offspring to join him on his last voyage as a Commodore before he became the Governor.

Elizabeth didn't sleep a peep the night before, much to the dismay of her same aged cousin, Maura Isles. But Maura, the ever polite and proper ladylike often allowed her enthusiastic cousin to rant off through the night, even though the honey blonde much preferred her beauty sleep.

"Oh Maura! Are you sure I can't convince you to join me on father's last voyage? It'll be truly exhilarating!" Elizabeth threw away the warm cover off their body and sat on her knees as she pulled her sleepy cousin into the same sitting position as hers.

"Elizabeth... You know I can't stand the sea!" Maura whined slightly as she felt the drowsiness seeping in.

"Liar! You know more about the sea than... than... Captain Norrington!" Elizabeth huffed and crossed her arms on her chest.

Maura sighed as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at her still energetic cousin. "I may know about the sea, the bearings, the maps, and the ships... but..."

"Don't forget your hives, dearest cousin!" Elizabeth pointed a finger to Maura's reddening chest.

"Fine... Tomorrow's not a good day, Elizabeth!"Maura finally exclaimed.

"What could you possibly have anything else interesting tomorrow than reading those God awful and smelly old books!" Elizabeth scrunched up her nose when her memories recalled Maura's latest thick, leather bound, and slightly moldy book that she brought along when she visited Elizabeth a while ago.

"I'll have you know that I do have certain matters lined up for me in the noon. Now, can we please get some shut eye?" Maura begged.

Elizabeth's eye narrowed into Maura's as she could clearly tell that her brilliant cousin was doing her evasive trick again. After 5 minutes of puppy dog look from Maura, Elizabeth sighed and caved in as she pulled the cover once again.

"Fine... But when I returned, you must fill me with whatever ridiculous thing you have planned tomorrow!"

"I will. Goodnight Elizabeth." Maura yawned before she fell into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight Maura." Elizabeth whispered but it was not until half an hour later did Ms. Swan finally succumbed into sleep.

Now she stood at the edge of her father's ship, basking in the salty water air and gazing upon the foggy atmosphere as her lips hummed the famous pirate song. She wondered what her cousin was up to now that had Maura all giddy to pass up on this golden opportunity to join the voyage.

* * *

"Ms. Isles, we've been here for almost two hours now and it's getting darker. Shall we depart now?" Maura's handmaid gently asked as they stood at the corner of the busy market.

"Just a few more minutes, Marianne, please?" Maura begged her, giving her Maura's head tilting, big puppy eyed trademark.

"Very well, Ms. Isles but we are leaving the moment the sun disappear." Marianne tried to muster as stern voice as possible but Maura knew her handmaid very well.

"The sun won't be setting for another 3 hours." Maura remarked as a matter of fact as she faced Marianne.

"And how would you know that? A wizard told you?" A raspy voice asked behind Maura that had her jump slightly.

"Jane! You scared me!" Maura spun around so quick that she almost stepped into her dress; an action that didn't go amiss by the tall dark haired girl and had her burst out laughing.

"It's really impolite for you to laugh at my misfortune!" Maura huffed to cover the pink tinge of embarrassment that was creeping onto her cheek.

"I beg your pardon, Ms. Isles for this dirty ol goon find your quirkiness adorable." Jane gave a mock bow as she lifted her hat off her head, allowing Maura to see her curls.

"You are late!" Maura pulled Jane a few feet away from Marianne who remained standing by the wall.

"Sorry, but Walter was the one who was late!" Jane encountered and allowed Maura to drag them to a slightly less crowded spot.

"Why did you make an engagement with Walter when you previously agreed with me?" The disappointment in Maura's voice rang out clearly which prompted Jane to quickly retrieved the saddle that was slung over her shoulder from the back to the front.

"Because of this..." Jane pulled out a miniature cage and held it out to Maura.

Maura bent slightly to peek into it and gasped loudly, covering a hand onto her mouth. "You didn't?"

"Oh yes I did!" Jane gave a proud smirked as she straightened her back. "I have Walter promised to get it when he traveled to Africa. Come on, he's yours now. You told me how much you'd liked to have one of your own!" Jane gently pushed the cage towards the still shocked Maura.

"Geochelone sulcata..." Maura whispered as she gently held the little animal on her palm, scared that she might squished him to death.

"That's a very weird name to give to a turtle." Jane made a face slightly, not even bothered to repeat what Maura said.

"He's a tortoise, Jane. Surely you would know that!" Maura was about to scold Jane further but she caught the playful smirk on the taller girl's face so Maura did an unladylike move; rolled her eyes.

"Can't you name him something simpler that this ol street rat can pronounce?" Jane whined.

"Hmmm…" Maura hummed as she bit her lips, wracking her brain with a suitable names for the tiny creature that seemed contented to remained in its shell.

"Later that same day..." Jane tapped her foot impatiently but Maura was immune to Jane's lack of patience as she continued to ponder her thoughts.

"How about Bass? Like the sea bass, that you spent hours trying to capture it?" Maura giggled as she recalled the particular memory which prompted Jane to roll her eyes as to hide her embarrassment.

"Bass… I like that! Simple and easy for me to remember!" Jane nodded her head giddily in approval that served little Maura to smile wider.

Something made Jane snapped as she rummaged through her saddle again. "Oh! I'm sure you could read this! Walter said it's some sort of notes that he got from the people that breed Bass." Jane gave Maura a worn out looking thin book that Maura took like it was a treasure.

Maura set the cage down before she returned Bass into it and she dropped the book on top of the cage. Before Jane could realized what happened, Maura wrapped her arms tightly around the much taller girl on her neck.

"Thank you so much, Jane! This is the best birthday gift I have ever received!" Maura buried her face on Jane's neck and her nose memorized the distinct smell of earth, charcoal, and lavender on the other girl.

"Aww... I'm sure your folks have something better in stored for you." Jane returned the hug as she tried to push away the compliments that Maura just gave her.

"No... I believe they may have forgotten about it." Maura said in a sad whisper and suddenly have an interest on their shoes; Hers was perfectly polished auburn dress shoes that matched the laces on her dress while Jane's were worn old leather boots.

Jane's heart broke slightly looking at the saddened features on Maura. "Hey..." Jane whispered as she lifted a finger onto Maura's chin and forced her to look up into Jane's chocolate eyes.

"Did Maura Dorothea Isles just made a guess?" Jane's voice was light and teasing which was enough to make Maura smiled.

"I did not make a guess, Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Jane physically winced at the full name but Maura didn't deterred, as a matter of fact, she gave Jane a smirk that could rivaled the Rizzoli's. "It was based on months of data gathering." Maura defended herself.

"Look at you, talking about data this, data that. What kind of animal is data anyway? Can I eat it?" Maura simply laughed and bummed Jane's shoulder with hers as they walked side by side.

The two girls began to walk in arms, plowing through the busy dock; Jane carried the cage for Maura while they were walking. They stopped for awhile letting the working men carrying crates of goods passed them.

"I know you always refuse this, but please, just take this, and don't argue with me? It is my birthday after all." Maura gentle pushed a bag that Jane didn't see she had on her when they met earlier.

Jane sighed as she knew very well the content of the bag but she reluctantly accepted it. "Fine... But next time, you'll have to sit through an extra hour of my ranting!" Jane huffed but Maura was all smiling.

Jane found a secluded corner by the dock for them to sit as they watched the ships swaying as the sea wave rocked them. The two young girls settled in a comfortable silence as their eyes gazed upon the sea with their heads pondering their unlikely friendship.

"I want to be a captain of my own ship one day." Jane broke their silence and Maura turned her head to look at the taller girl.

"Oh?" Maura bit her tongue from spouting out facts on how there were no female shipmates let alone female captains. Their society still hadn't accepted the fact that women could be more than just housewives bearing children.

Maura couldn't break the earnest look off Jane especially when Jane was sharing something personal with Maura. Maura just nodded her head and smiled, wishing she could say something along the line of encouraging Jane to pursue her dream but Maura Isles couldn't lie even if her life depended on it. So she just settled with a warm smile and directed to the grinning brunette.

"I know what you're thinking, no women captain, yada yada yada. But I'm not even thinking of joining the royal army! Heck no! I want to be a pirate!" Jane exclaimed with her fist pumped in the air.

"No!" Maura gasped in horror which only made Jane's grin wider than a Cheshire cat.

"Aww, come on Maura. Don't tell me you're scared of pirates!" Jane teased.

"I for one have never encountered such delinquents to establish my fear towards them therefore I find that your accusation of me being scared of pirates is bordering juvenile." Maura huffed and turned her head away from looking at Jane.

"Aww, don't be mad! I was just teasing ya. Come on, Maura! Look at me!" Jane moved to where Maura's head turned to so that Jane would be in Maura's line of sight.

Maura wanted to prolong her pretend anger but with Jane making funny faces at whatever angle Maura's head turned to, she couldn't help the smile that plastered on her face.

"You are annoying, Jane Rizzoli." Maura playfully shoved the taller girl.

"Oh! Right. At. The. Heart!" Jane said dramatically as she grabbed her heart, pretending as if Maura just shot her there. This little action caused the highborn girl to erupt into fits of giggle as Jane pretended to 'die'.

"Come on, silly Jane!" Maura hovered over the 'dead' girl. "Jaannee!" Maura drew out Jane's name to get her attention but she remained stilled.

Knowing Jane's weakness, Maura smirked to herself and Jane would've seen the smirk if her eyes had been open but when Jane did cracked one eye open, it was too late. Maura's hands begun a series of tickling attack over the ticklish brunette and with Maura's weight on top of Jane's body, Jane was pretty much unlucky to escape.

"S… Stop! Mauuurrraaaaa! I yield! I yield!" Jane yelped out but Maura ignored her plea. "Parlay! Parlay!" Jane tried again and this got Maura to stop.

"Parlay? Really, Jane? You're not even a pirate to say it! Nor am I!" Maura crossed her arms indignantly.

"I told you. I'll become the first female pirate one day and I'll be the captain of me own ships with me own crews, sailing across the 7 oceans into the sunset." Jane said dreamily as Maura just watched Jane who was below her and then only it occurred to Maura that she was still straddling Jane.

"Where am I?" Maura asked in a soft whisper as she remained in that position seeing that Jane hadn't made any signs of discomfort.

"Why, you'll be my wench of course!"

That set up another tickling war initiated by Maura. The laughter from the two could be heard erupting the calm evening. Unbeknownst to both girls, they were being watched by a shadow well hidden among the pillars. When the girls were setup to leave, the shadow immediately disappeared onto the opposite direction than the girls to avoid being seen of course.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I had interesting feedback from my first Rizzoli & Isles story (titled Just Smile, completely unrelated to this story). So, to 'redeem' myself for that, here's my second Rizzoli & Isles installment.**

**Just to clarify, I know I have those two girls acted way mature than what a regular 10 year old should be, but just remember that in the olden days, people mature faster (especially girls).**

**This is a cross between Pirates of the Caribbean and Rizzoli & Isles, but its focus is on Rizzles. I'm trying to educate myself with the pirate world and the 16th to 19th century time, so please pardon me if none of it is accurate (this is a fanfiction world after all)**

**Hope you enjoy this. I'll try update regularly but please forgive me if I'm idle for awhile.**


End file.
